People who must take medication several times each day to regain or maintain good health may have trouble remembering how many hours have passed since their last dose and/or how many hours until their next dose should be taken. Especially as people age, their memory may remain accurate with respect to events of long ago but may become very inaccurate with respect to recent events, such as the time they took their last medication. As a result, some people may take their medication too often, while others may not take it often enough.
One of the most common attempts to solve this problem involves creation of a device that may attach to a medication bottle and provide the ability to indicate when the next dose should be taken. U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,736 issued to Seijas discloses a reminder device that may be attached to the bottom of a medication bottle and adjusted to reflect a future time when the next dose of medication should be taken. U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,149 issued to Telega discloses a cap that may be attached to a bottle and adjusted to remind a user when the next dose of medication should be taken. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,224 issued to Nogues discloses a ring that may fit over a medication bottle and has available settings from one to twelve to indicate the time of the next dose. All of these devices, however, are separate devices from an actual medication bottle and must be purchased and installed separately on each medication bottle in use.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a medication bottle that does not require installation of a separate device to indicate when medication should next be taken. Such a medication bottle may contain an imprinted set of numbers, in large font easily visible even by those with poor vision, representing hours when medication should be taken. Such a bottle may also contain a permanent indicator that is part of the bottle's design and can be adjusted to indicate the desired number within the imprinted set of numbers or other indicia.